OS: Souvenir de guerre
by Alexis4evergirl
Summary: 2 mai 1998. La bataille de Poudlard. La victoire du Survivant. Malgré les années passées, les souvenirs de guerre sont toujours présents.


**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors bonjours tout le monde! Aujourd'hui c'est le 2 mai, donc c'est une date très importante. Ceux qui ne savent pas pourquoi, vous n'êtes pas de vrai fan d'Harry Potter, donc honte à vous. J'ai pondu (bon pas littéralement parce que ça serait trop bizarre...) ce petit OS pour vous. Il est très cours alors on peut dire que c'est un drabble, comme vous voulez.**

* * *

_**OS: Souvenir de guerre**_

* * *

Harry senti les rayons du soleil lui réchauffer le visage. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se retourna dans le lit. Il réalisa qu'il était seul dans le lit, Ginny devait déjà être levé. Il s'étira puis se leva en baillant, il remarqua que Ginny lui avait laissé une note sur la table de chevet.

_Bon matin mon chéri, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là pour ton réveil, mais j'ai dû aller faire des courses pour le dîner de ce soir puisqu'il nous manquait quelques petites choses. Je suis dans le monde moldu puisque tout est fermé dans le monde sorcier. Je devrais revenir vers midi avec Lily, qui tenait à m'accompagner. Je t'aime, Ginny._

Ah c'est vrai, il avait oublié, aujourd'hui nous étions le 2 mai, ce qui voulait dire que c'était un jour férié, toutes les boutiques du monde sorcier étaient fermées, les gens n'allaient pas travailler, et les étudiants de Poudlard n'avaient pas de cours. Ils retournaient dans leur famille et tout le monde fêtaient cette journée où Voldemort avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Par contre, plusieurs familles qui avaient perdu quelqu'un de très cher ne faisaient pas de festivités. Ils profitaient de cette journée pour se remémorer des personnes qui avaient laissé leur peau dans cette guerre. C'était le cas de la famille Potter, et aussi de la famille Weasley.

C'était le premier jour de commémoration que le fils d'Harry, Albus Potter, était à Poudlard, pour James c'était déjà la troisième fois. Heureusement, ses enfants arriveraient à 11h pile à la gare King Cross, et ils devraient repartir trois jours plus tard à 11h pile, toujours à la gare King Cross.

Ginny passerait sûrement chercher les enfants à la gare, se dit Harry. Il descendit dans la cuisine et se prit un verre d'eau, mais ne mangea pas. Durant cette journée triste, il avait rarement de l'appétit, il mangeait seulement pour ne pas inquiéter sa femme.

Il s'habilla en tenu moldu et sortit dehors prendre une marche. Sans se rendre compte, il arriva devant la maison de ses parents. Il regarda nostalgiquement la maison en ruine, puis il reprit son chemin. Il s'occupait en observant les moldus qui vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles, sans savoir que ce jour marquait une date importante dans l'histoire du monde sorcier. Bien sûr, ils ne connaissaient pas l'importance de cette journée, puisque Voldemort n'était pas connu du monde non-magique.

Quand il fut midi, Harry retourna chez lui et il retrouva Ginny et Lily qui commençaient à préparer le dîner, les deux garçons leurs racontaient leurs mésaventures d'étudiants de Poudlard. Ils sautèrent dans les bras de leur père quand ils le virent et ils continuèrent leur récit. Harry sourit nostalgiquement, il rappelait de ses années de Poudlard mouvementées, il lui arrivait toujours quelque chose de complétement fou chaque année. Lily buvait les paroles de ses frères et Ginny souriait, amusée par toutes ces histoires farfelues.

Ginny lançait un regard à Harry pendant qu'il l'aidait à préparer le repas, elle semblait inquiète pour lui, et ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

Mais c'était faux, il n'allait pas bien, et même s'il était assez convaincant, Ginny le voyait dans son attitude. Lorsqu'il n'était pas dans le champ de vision de ses enfants, il retrouvait son air morose comme s'il portait le poids du monde, la même expression qu'il avait en permanence durant ses dernières années d'écoles.

Quand le repas fut prêt ils passèrent tous à table. Après le dîner, Ginny aida les enfants à s'habiller correctement, pendant qu'Harry se changeait. Les cinq membres de la famille Potter sortirent, tous vêtus de noir, et se dirigèrent vers le cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Ils rejoignirent les Weasley, accompagné de leurs femmes et de leurs enfants. Tout le monde était triste et personne ne parlait vraiment. Ils passèrent devant les tombes de tous les personnes chères qui étaient décédées cette journée-là.

Quand ils allèrent devant la tombe de Remus et de Tonks, Teddy se faisait violence pour ne verser aucunes larmes. Victoire le vit et l'enlaça, son père ne dit rien, il sait que le pauvre Ted avait beaucoup de peine.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de la tombe de Fred, Harry se rappela de toutes les bêtises que faisaient les jumeaux. Quand ils passèrent à la prochaine tombe, George resta un peu plus longtemps devant celle de Fred, personne ne dit rien.

Ce fut le tour de Colin Crivey, Harry se remémora tristement toute les fois où Colin le poursuivait pour avoir une photo de lui et toute les fois où Harry le rembarrait. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû lui donner cette fichue photo dédicacée.

Quand tout le monde partait, Harry resta un peu plus longtemps pour aller voir Rogue. Pour lui, Severus était un vrai héro et il méritait une plus belle vie que cela. Harry entendit des bruits de pas derrières lui et quand il retourna il vit son fils, Albus. Il lui fit un sourire compatissant et le petit garçon de posta aux côtés de son pères. Ils repartirent pour leurs maisons quelques minutes plus tard.

Ginny coucha les trois enfants, et pour une fois ils ne rouspétèrent pas. Elle rejoignit Harry et les deux s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre, submergés par la tristesse.

Le lendemain, toute cette morosité était disparut et tout le monde reprenait une attitude normales, se laissant envahir par les joies de la vie.

À chaque année, l'histoire se répétait, et elle se répétera encore et encore. On n'oublie jamais nos souvenirs de guerre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors? Vous avez pensé quoi? Merci de me laisser des reviews!**

**Tchô!**

**Alex**


End file.
